<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Skies by Ato (Littlemxfanbey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453529">Stormy Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemxfanbey/pseuds/Ato'>Ato (Littlemxfanbey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SplitSuccessorVerse(SSV), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Flare is sad, Flashbacks, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, cast is bastard, he just wants his husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemxfanbey/pseuds/Ato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my english course made me do a narrative essay so it's human au dreammare but I leave out the part where they're protecting a tree because I have no clue how my teacher would take that. Also hi I have no clue how this formatting works so let's see how funky that will end out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Flare/Overcast, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overcast stared at his other half, face blank and void of emotion. “I destroyed the last remnant of you years ago, Flare.” Flare froze, eyes wide. Overcast remembers the day he got it like it was yesterday. How could he not? It was the day before everything would change. 

That fateful day began when Overcast opened his eyes, the warm sun falling on his face from the window his other half must have drawn the curtains from. Groaning and turning to face the other way, Overcast debated to himself if falling back asleep was worth it. The growl in his stomach decided it for himself. Overcast begrudgingly got out of bed, walking to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He realized that Flare wasn’t here when he found a plate of french toast on the counter with a note, telling Overcast that he went into the village to aid some of the sick. Overcast rolled his eyes and ate the food his other half made for him, staring at the note as he debated if he should venture into the forest alone today or not. After finishing his food and cleaning off his plate, he decided to go without Flare. He went back into their bedroom, changing his clothes, grabbing his satchel, and finding a book to carry inside of said satchel. He walked out of the bedroom and opened the door that led outside, taking a moment to inhale the fresh air as he felt the soft breeze on his skin. He heard the leaves of the nearby trees rustle and the sounds of hatchlings calling for their parents to provide sustenance. 
</p><p>Overcast loved springtime. It was the season of old stories to end, and new beginnings to arrive. He walks into the forest, using the path so often used that the plants of the forest knew better than to grow and interfere with the well-worn path. Continuing on deeper into the forest, he spots a pair of Song Sparrows, their pale grey and red feathers shining in the sunlight. One of them looks over to him and chirps, making Overcast smile to himself. He looks around and continues to smile as he watches the sunlight shine through the trees of the forest like a large blanket that has holes of various shapes and sizes cut into it. Overcast speeds up when he feels the incline, letting him know that he’s close to the hill that he’s come to adore for what feels like lifetimes. Soon he spots what his other half has jokingly nicknamed ‘the reading tree’ and beams. He climbs up, the bark barely irritating the skin on his hands because of the calluses that have formed over the countless years of climbing it. Overcast gets to his perch and reaches into his satchel, the leather of the book’s cover rough against his skin. He settles into his reading spot and opens the book. </p><p>Some time past and Overcast had almost completed the old book as Flare walked over. “Overcast? Are you here?” Overcast looked down, seeing Flare looking up at him. “I thought you would be at the village for longer.” Flare sighs, climbing up to sit with his other half. “They were demanding too much of me, so I gave an excuse to leave.” Overcast hummed, leaning into Flare as he looked at what Overcast was reading. “Romeo and Juliet again? I swear that you’re obsessed with that play.” He smiled softly as he shrugged. “What can I say? It’s a good story and the village hasn’t missed this copy.” Overcast closed the book and put it back in his satchel, jumping down from his perch afterward. “You wanted to see the sunset together today, right?” Flare hopped down and reached for Overcast’s hand, the other bringing it up and kissing his hand. Flare flushes and mutters. “You don’t have to do that every time we hold hands Overcast.” Overcast grins, leading Flare. “I know.” 

Flare smiles back, kissing his cheek as they sit in the soft grass and watch the sunset together. He feels the cool breeze flow by them and leans into Overcast for warmth, debating if now would be a good time. After the sun had set, Overcast looked over to Flare, despondent. “Are you going to the village tomorrow again? You know we have enough supplies without their aid.” Flare looks away, deciding now isn’t the time for that type of conversation. “You know how they get when I do not go often.” Overcast huffed, glaring at the grass. “I can play the villain in their twisted tales if it means that you do not constantly overwork yourself.” Flare looks back over to his other half, frowning. “You’ve told me that many times love, but have you considered how I feel about that lie spreading because of something I could prevent.” He looks back over to Flare, eyes void of emotion. “They already spread lies and false tales about me Flare.” Overcast gets up and storms away, leaving Flare alone and cold in the dark. </p><p>Overcast snaps out of the memory and glances at Flare, who is still frozen. He walks over to him, purposefully not making eye contact with him as he walks past, muttering a quote he knows the other will know. “Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.” He leaves, knowing Flare won’t follow him. Once he is gone, Flare mutters as well. Overcast had made him memorize that scene years ago by accident.“William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>